pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 July 2014
10:23 Allo 10:32 babababababababNAB 10:35 Ay 10:35 am alone with fegit? 10:35 ehh 10:36 Hi 10:37 hi cereal and fegit 10:37 ohi EPro 10:37 WE OVERPOWERED DA PRO 10:38 hai 10:38 random page 10:38 I'm in a room with CHATMODS 10:39 lololol 10:39 * Charmande red321 waits for at least one admin 10:40 hmm 10:40 * Charmande red321 has a new idea for this wiki 10:40 tho its sounds idiotic 10:40 *edit every random page to a perfect page* 10:41 Do you remember what I did when I joined? 10:42 May 24 lel 10:42 YUS 10:42 NO ONE HAS THE IDEA OF MINEGROOVE 10:42 k 10:44 I found out the and templates and start spamming then on every UO or OP page I found 10:44 klol 10:45 And then DarkPwnage blocked me for a day 10:45 Minegroove 10:45 DIS 10:45 IS 10:45 ORIGINAL 10:45 wait Mangroove 10:45 :P 10:45 YUS 10:45 ORIGINILATY 10:45 leleelelelel 10:46 why? 10:47 I HAD NO IDEA (epicdrunk) 10:47 ohi bathroom 10:47 EPro 10:47 im not a liar 10:47 I AM a Filipino 10:48 woot 10:48 u lied 10:48 Im just in UAE 10:48 on the floor 10:48 so you in Abu Dabi right? 10:49 Sharjah 10:49 mmmk 10:49 Did I say that Im an Arab? NO. Look, there are many Filipinos in UAE ya know. There are even like 5 Filipino schools in UAE :T 10:49 mk 10:50 SO EVERYONE HERE BUT PERVERT LINED IN THE PHILIPPINES 10:50 LIVED* 10:50 or Filipino-Blood 10:50 UAE = UI'M A EGAY 10:50 :O 10:50 :O 10:50 lol ninjad 10:50 ninjad dang 10:50 another one XD 10:50 AGh Duoble 10:50 haha lol anotha 10:50 AAAAGHH TRIPLE 10:51 HAHAHAA 10:51 Duoble lel 10:51 ANOTHA 10:51 BREAREDFJEABFA 4 10:51 adlkjdaosidjfoj ANTOHA 10:51 Hey 10:51 LFHADFA 10:51 NUUUUU 5 10:51 ok stop lel 10:51 ERGYRGR 10:51 lol 10:51 k 10:51 Epro isnt a chatmod 10:51 we know 10:51 WE MUST INVADE DA CHUAT 10:51 WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A PIZZA AND YOU 10:51 EPRO IS DA SLAYV 10:51 YOU CAN EAT PIZZA 10:52 YAAAAAAAaaa 10:52 :O 10:52 JUST REALIZED PIZZA ARE MADE FROM CHICKEN 10:53 User blog:Cyborg Ranger/:O WE ARE ON WIKIA.COM... ALSO MILES' WIKI (PVZ FAN FICTION) :O 10:53 ASD,adjaiodhaiodahna :O 10:53 UR EVOL 10:53 SOOO EVOL 10:53 LEZ EAT CHIKEN 10:54 :P 10:54 :O 10:54 U IS FAB??? 10:54 B = P 10:54 LEL 10:54 * Charmande red321 used Mud-Slap 10:54 its super effective 10:54 make-up fainted 10:54 * MeVsZombiesMeWin used Mupkip. 10:54 so... i heard u liekz Mudkipz 10:55 IT'S SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTRA HYPER MEGA MULTI ALPHA META EXTRA UBER EFFECTIVE 10:55 oh welp 11:03 999 11:03 YAY 46 ORBS ALREADY 11:03 I AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MECHANUC 11:03 * Charmande red321 destroys half of them 11:04 AIR GUN 11:04 TAKAKKAKAKAKA 11:04 * Cyborg Ranger respawns to Physicist 11:04 EMP FRAZZLE LAUNCHER 11:04 TAJAKAKKA 11:05 Neonut 11:06 wb 11:06 CEREAL 11:06 Neonut 11:06 WARCOME BUCK REP 11:06 K 11:06 Neonut 11:06 Neonut 11:06 Neonut 11:06 Neonut 11:06 Neonut 11:06 Neonut 11:06 Neonut 11:06 Neonut 11:06 None of my friends play AQWorlds anymore (even me) 11:06 i dont leik AQ anymore 11:06 i leik EQ moar 11:06 lelele 11:07 Adventure Quest Worlds 11:07 L LIEKS IQ 11:07 dude 11:08 ik wats AQ 11:08 im a member pls 11:08 WHICH EXPIRED 11:08 DER IS NU HEART BLEOD ON PVZ WIKI 11:08 * Charmande red321 throws AQ away 11:08 * Charmande red321 plays MC 11:08 I remember playing that back in 2010, and I forgot my password after a day 11:08 * Charmande red321 also plays PvZ ofc, Pokemans and NINTENDO 11:08 lol issa 11:09 Mini Boss: Player's Choice 11:09 11:09 Boss: Conveyor Belt: 11:09 Peashooter, Wall-Nut, Potato Mine, Lily Pad, Cabbage-pult, Tangle Kelp, Puff-shroom, Sea-shroom, Flower Pot, Kernel-pult, Water Puddle 11:09 I have 1100 Pesos now 11:09 lol ISA 11:09 lol isa 11:09 lol 1 11:09 lol 0.5 + 0.5 11:09 Repeat that 3 times 11:10 0.5 x 2 + Issa 11:10 HALF-LIFE 3 CONFIRMED 11:10 that 11:10 that 11:10 that 11:10 *saves them until November, expect how much monies I get~* 11:10 :P 11:10 lel monies 11:10 moanies 11:11 Imma keek meself 11:11 What are ping phrases? 11:11 You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 11:11 Thats what it said when I tried to kick meself 11:11 I HAVS NEIW PENG 11:11 ITS BATHROOM 11:12 BAGUL 11:12 Nobody cares 11:12 BATHROOM 11:12 NUUU 11:12 IM MUTED 11:12 :P 11:12 lol wat is dis 11:12 Pokeman Shoodawn? 11:13 A game my brother used to play 11:13 But now, he only plays it for fun 11:13 What are ping phrases? 11:13 :O 11:13 MAG BAGULS 11:14 What are ping phrases? 11:14 ITSZZZ BURNZZZ 11:14 THE PING 11:14 Pings are pings 11:14 EPRO 11:14 Pinx 11:14 What are ping phrases? 11:14 answer 11:14 Ping Phrases = List of pings 11:14 I know it, I cant explain it 11:14 so much for being pro 11:14 lol 11:15 You hear the coin sound if one of those phrases are said 11:15 ^ 11:15 ping 11:15 FUUUUUUUU 11:15 MICROSOFT 11:15 WORD 11:15 U 11:15 BETARYED 11:15 MEH 11:15 AND 11:15 MAH 11:15 FRIKIN 11:15 PROJECT 11:15 LOLOL 11:15 * Charmande red321 deletes Word... FOREVER 11:15 * Charmande red321 downloads Paint cuz its usefull lol 11:16 lol my ping is " " (spacebar) 11:16 MINE 2 11:16 so everything pings ya 11:16 11:16 11:16 11:16 11:16 11:16 11:16 11:16 11:16 11:16 11:16 11:16 05:23 Ok nvm 05:25 with a jailbroken device, you can download any app that you normally need to pay for 05:25 you can download apps like Cheat Engine or to record your screen 05:25 and moar 05:25 though you lose your iOS device warranty if you jailbreak it 05:27 Idk 05:27 never mind I won't do it 05:28 Did you know that aspeargus was going to be the "sniper" class 05:33 :o 05:33 Look in the wiki 05:33 aükasüspkfüosakfüaksf 05:34 Hello cob cannon! 05:34 hi 05:34 hallo 05:35 Citrus speargus 05:37 https://join.me/922-229-112 05:40 My sis is coming 05:40 Oh come on 05:40 Can you stop livestreaming for once? 05:40 We are doing stuff too, ykno 05:40 w 05:40 k 05:40 ;c 05:40 wait 05:41 let him stream, is it forbidden? 05:41 u can just watch 05:41 nah it is not 05:41 but 05:41 it makes the chat so inactive because it sucks in the users from the chat into livestrwe 05:41 *stream 05:41 Hi 05:41 U must talk to us 05:41 Hey Guys!! 05:41 my sis 05:41 hallo 05:41 Im Wynaut821 sis 030 05:41 ppl meet my sis sis meet these ppl 05:42 :o 05:42 cob cannon 05:42 and im new.. 05:42 05:42 can u stop pinging me 05:42 plz 05:42 And don't forget to bring the brains 05:42 i have one question 05:42 what 05:42 what is it? 05:42 brains are good 05:42 o.o' 05:42 wut is dat track 05:43 I'm on it 05:43 idk im new here 030 05:43 -.-' 05:43 It isn't pvz 05:43 I'mrosy, u can come and watch dis if you want 05:43 https://join.me/922-229-112 05:43 thx bro 05:44 no ones wants to join me 05:44 i see waht u did there 05:44 cob cannon wut is dat track 05:44 i can see u typing 05:44 forgot its name 05:44 crap 05:44 in the join.me 05:45 And I see "waht" you did there rx2 05:45 cuz i can't find it on the wiki 05:46 It looks like a racing/adventure 05:47 also 05:48 yah 05:48 i seen dat 05:48 Sun trail! 05:49 Pea-nut 05:49 are u watching the battle bro 05:49 remeber the pic 05:49 stone-pea 05:49 cough cough 05:49 its stone shooter 05:50 what?? 05:50 ok 05:50 not "stone pea" 05:50 im off eating brains 05:50 stone shooter make me a plant plzz or make dark berk 05:51 Dark ice berg 05:51 ok olant 05:51 yes 05:51 plant 05:51 u know the one WE MADE 05:51 Sorry but requests are in the pic request board 05:51 ok but can u show mw how? 05:52 me 05:52 Thread:157687#5 05:54 hallo 05:54 what site do u use to make plants 05:54 wynaut 05:54 Pxlr 05:54 o 05:54 0.0' 05:55 i had a dream 05:55 I'm bored 05:55 must like a nightmare 05:55 its berg growing hariy legs 05:56 ice berg 05:56 it was scary 05:56 Gross 05:56 yes and gross 05:57 I'm bored 05:57 meh to o3o 05:57 ;D 05:57 :D 05:57 D: 05:58 what now 05:58 :I 05:58 :T 05:58 Orly 05:58 Gtg 05:59 my bro says his hot -.-' 06:00 im making him embarrased :D 06:01 im alone.. D: 06:01 imma talk to my self in animal jam 06:10 https://join.me/922-229-112 06:10 note: I may get BSoD 06:11 k 06:13 Hey Orbacal 06:14 Hi 06:15 lelelllee 06:15 https://join.me/922-229-112 06:16 what is join me 06:16 is it like Skype 06:17 Hi im back 06:17 HELLO!! 06:17 bye 06:23 Rx2MikeyWIKIA 06:23 woht 06:23 lolping'd 06:24 toilet 06:24 toilet 06:24 toilet 06:24 toilet 06:24 toilet 06:24 toilet 06:24 toilet 06:24 toilet 06:24 toilet 06:24 toilet 06:24 toilet 06:24 toilet 06:24 lol 06:24 JWHJWGJGSHWW 06:24 :o 06:24 KawKaw 06:24 ish ur turn orbeh 06:25 Rx2MikeyWIKIA>LJWIHUQHWGUHE 06:25 toilet 06:25 ish ur turn ;c 06:26 * Rasengan553 smashes Orb with a hammer and drives on him with a chariot 06:27 Orbacal , see what I posted 06:27 where 06:28 that /me post @ Orbacal 06:29 where 06:29 * Rasengan553 smashes Orb with a hammer and drives on him with a chariot 06:29 ^It is that 06:31 kay 06:31 toilet 06:31 ish ur ACTUAL turn 06:26 * Rasengan553 smashes Orb with a hammer and drives on him with a chariot 06:27 Orbacal , see what I posted 06:27 where 06:28 that /me post @ Orbacal 06:29 where 06:29 * Rasengan553 smashes Orb with a hammer and drives on him with a chariot 06:29 ^It is that 06:31 kay 06:31 toilet 06:31 ish ur ACTUAL turn 07:31 ... 07:33 .-. chat is dead 07:35 sig 07:35 h 07:40 Hia 07:41 Awkward silence for 12 mins: check 07:41 Lol 07:41 I am trying to get PvZAS to work 07:41 Everything is done 07:41 I just need a friggin activation code 07:42 Guys 07:42 I think I may have found a deletion-worthy page 07:42 Uber pea 07:47 ... 2014 07 03